Begin Anew
by iamPaladin
Summary: [AU] After losing everything as a child Bloom lived on Gardenia with Mike and Vanessa until meeting Stella, who dragged her back to the world she knew, and every day she searched for him. Her Prince and Love. [Formerly: The New Life with Old Love]
1. Prologue

**Story Name: **Begin Anew

**Author(s): **iamPaladin

**Rating: **T (may be upped to M)

**Original Posting Date: **06/06/2005

**Updated Posting Date: **07/13/2013

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or hold any rights to Winx Club characters, locations, or affiliations.

* * *

Laughter could be heard, echoing off the green leaves on the trees, as a pair of children sat together in a small clearing. Crystal blue eyes met with deep indigo, the pair were listening to the sounds of castle guards shouting the name of the young boy, and the girl held her hand over her mouth to suppress the giggles. "I can't believe we lost 'em that fast." Her eyes peered through the bushes around them, their secret spot, and the Prince grinned. "I used magic to block the trail for the hounds to follow. Nifty, eh?" The girl turned to smile at him. "Un!" Her head bobbed in agreement, her long flaming red hair bouncing, and the boy held out his hand. "Bloom...I know that you're leaving to go home soon...will you please take this with you to remember me?" The girl cupped her small, pale, hands and he dropped a golden band with a crimson gem on top into her palms. "Oh Riven its the ring your Nana gave you." Tear filled blue eyes met his and the boy nodded. "Yea. Promise you won't forget me, Bloom?" He held his pinky out, which she gripped in hers, and she nodded. "Promise. You better not forget me either." He nodded slowly. "Of course I promise not to forget you Bloom." The girl smiled and pulled a silver chain from her neck, the charm was an elegant white flower, and he took it with awe. "Bloom...really?" The girl nodded. "Absolutely." The boy pulled her into his arms as the guards parted the bushes, his face buried in her shoulder, and there was a soft sigh as the Captain of the Guard ran a hand through his head. "Prince Riven. The King Oritel and Queen Marion are looking for Princess Bloom." The small girl lifted her head and nodded. "I know." Riven held her tighter and then let her go, looking her in the eyes, and she smiled a gentle smile. "We'll see each other again Riven." He nodded and took her hand, walking with her toward the throne room, and they were surrounded by the guard to ensure neither child fled once more.

* * *

Fire burned buildings, darkness clouded the sky, and lightning snapped downward as the trio of witches hovered above Domino while laughing. "Surrender the Dragon Flame!" They shrieked, sending Oritel flying with a powerful blast of magic, and Queen Marion prayed to the Great Dragon before joining her husband. Daphne and Bloom were being sent to another world, their girl was safe, and the King and Queen of Domino held hands and summoned their greatest magic. The great sword of Oritel. "You will leave! Never to return!" Oritel bellowed as their blast of magic hit the witches, the light causing them to scream in absolute pain, and the pair looked over the charred remains of their home sadly. Their citizens had managed to escape but there was nothing they could do to save the city with the grave wounds each had, Marion's knees were the first to buckle while tears ran down her face, and Oritel fell to his own knees and pulled her close. "I love you Marion." They kissed and her body collapsed against his. "I-I lo...ve you...too." Her last breath was a sigh, his roar of anger and loss echoed in the air, and his body fell with hers. As his eyes closed he caught a glimpse of golden light before blackness claimed him.

The two girls were holding each other, Daphne's long blonde hair catching the light as she held the ten year old Bloom against her, and the Princesses of Domino looked at the guards around them as a resounding slam hit the door of the reinforced room. They were waiting for the portal to activate, to send them all to different realms, and as the door blasted off its hinges Daphne grabbed Bloom and pushed her into the swirling mass of green and blue. The trio of Ancient Witches smiled at the blonde as she began summoning magic, calling on the Spirit of the Great Dragon, and power flared to life through her as its sleeping soul saw the damage caused by the darkness. A great roar shook the very core of Domino, the citizens all gone while the guards stayed to surround Daphne, and the guards gasped as they were pushed back into the portal by an unseen force. "I bind thee to the darkness in the name of the Great Dragon!" Daphne shouted, golden light pushing outward from her very soul, and as the witches were engulfed they managed to push a curse outward to the Princess. Her body began to change, becoming a spirit form, and the Witches shrieked as they were cast into the darkness while Domino was held in a golden sphere before vanishing into nothing.

* * *

Prince Riven stared at his father in horror. "No! Not there! Why?!" His father held his shoulders as the boy demanded answers. "They were after a power only found in Domino. King Oritel and Queen Marion were slain and the whole of Domino is gone as if it were never there." Riven shook his head. "What about Bloom?" The King sighed. "When the refugee groups came they said she wasn't with them." The Princeling turned away from his father and stormed away, grieving for his friend, and he looked down at the white flower pendant. "The laws of Domino state that when you give someone your pendant...they are your chosen husband or wife. Its not fair." Riven felt traitor tears roll down his face before shaking his head and locking the pendant in the small wooden box on his dressing cabinet. "If you were dead, Bloom, it would turn black. Come back to me." He demanded to the sky, as if she would appear out of nowhere, and Riven curled into his sheets and prayed that soon she would come back to him.

* * *

In another world completely, on Earth, the ten-year-old Bloom was staring at the blonde man as he held her. "Are you okay sweetie?" The small girl didn't respond, her eyes blank, and he removed the mask on his face as the other firefighters searched the charred remains of the house the girl was found inside. The building had been for sale, it was empty, so the girl must have been the daughter of a homeless family since she was found in the house. The firefighter hummed once and allowed the police to take the girl for a medical examination and questioning, his eyes stayed on her frail looking form, and he motioned to an officer and gave the uniformed woman his contact information. "I'm willing to adopt the poor girl...if she is truly alone." The officer nodded and he went to finish searching the bare house, hoping that the girl was okay, and his eyes fell to the small golden ring tucked under some ash. He took it and slid it into his pocket, knowing it probably belonged to the girl, and Mike offered a prayer that the girl would be safe and happy.

* * *

**Updated at long last. Chapters won't be long but I will try to post at least once a week. If you have ideas or requests please message me because I'm willing to listen. Just another note here is that it is AU, I watched very little Winx Club but I enjoyed what I saw, and I'm not going very far with the story but I know most of what I write may not follow the show. But its okay, that's the fun of FanFiction, right? **


	2. Chapter One

**Story Name:** Begin Anew

**Author(s):** iamPaladin

**Rating:** T

**Original Posting Date:** 06/06/2005

**Updated Posting Date: **07/14/2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or hold any rights to Winx Club characters, locations, or affiliations.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes closed, focusing on the ring in her palm, and Bloom sighed as she struggled to remember the face that held the indigo eyes she kept seeing in her dreams. "Bloom, honey? Dinner is ready." The teen looked at her mom and smiled. "Okay. I'll be right down." The brunette woman nodded and went downstairs, leaving the teen to stare at the band, and she slipped the ring onto its chain again and slid it over her neck. The band was far too big for her hands, it was obviously meant for a guy, and yet she knew that it was hers. The girl blinked as her parents smiled at her, a cake on the table and presents, and they sang the birthday song while she looked down at the cake. It was chocolate with pink buttercream frosting, her favorite, and she smiled and hugged them close. "You're sixteen now, kiddo, hard to believe its been six years." The girl had come out of shock at the police station and told them her name was Bloom and that she was ten, she gave them her birthday, and that was all she had. Since she wasn't in the records they assumed it was an unplanned, unassisted, birth and registered her for a social security number and made a birth certificate for Mike and Vanessa since they chose to adopt the girl. "I know. But they've been six wonderful years." The girl wouldn't speak of her past, Mike and Vanessa assumed she either didn't remember or she didn't want to bring it up, and for the two parents that was fine. They had music playing as she opened her gifts and ate dinner and had cake, her put bunny Kiko watched her from his hutch, and Bloom smiled as she celebrated.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this, you know." Indigo met with hazel as Timmy sat down beside Riven, the Prince turned his head annoyed, and they remained in the bush for a while as Riven stayed silent. "Why did you come here?" The Prince asked, his voice soft, and the bespectacled teen smiled. "We got into Red Fountain, aren't you excited?" The Prince rolled his eyes. "Father expects it of me." After Bloom's home was attacked and potentially destroyed his mother had vanished, no reason was given, and so the Prince had become spiteful and closed off. "That's not what I mean. What if Bloom ends up at Alfea?" Riven stiffened and glanced at his friend, who was grinning, and the Prince watched Timmy pull out a hand held device. "This is the list of all the accepted students." They scrolled through, accessing pictures and profiles, but none were Bloom. Timmy shrugged and Riven sighed. "Thanks for trying." He couldn't be mad at his friend, no matter what he felt, and Timmy shrugged. "I'll keep looking." He promised, making Riven shrug, and the Prince glanced at the sky. "We should get back to the dining hall." Timmy nodded and the pair stood up, exiting the small clearing, and Riven glanced back one last time before walking beside his friend.

* * *

Pain erupted through her body, the heat making her gasp as she took a step back, and Bloom held back a scream as the power pushed outward and slammed into the thing that had threatened her home. Behind her the blonde Princess, Stella, watched in awe as fire coiled around the girl and blasted the ogre Knut back through the portal. "Wow! That was amazing!" Stella went to the girl, helping her stay up, and Bloom blinked twice. "What was that?" Stella giggled. "Magic! You're totally strong too!" The Princess insisted, holding Bloom's hands in hers, and Stella jumped up and down twice. "Are you going to Alfea?" Bloom shrugged. "What even is Alfea?" Stella went still and gasped. "You don't know? Its a school for magic! Fairies attend Alfea. Like me." Bloom shook her head. "No. I'm not." Stella shook her head. "You have to! You're a strong fairy!" The redhead sighed and followed after the blonde as the girl insisted on seeing her parents, how Stella knew where she lived was beyond her, and Bloom entered her home with Stella only to see her parents tied in rope. "Well well. Seeing the holder of the Dragon Flame in person...what a lucky day." The white haired girl, who looked a few years older, narrowed as she looked at Bloom. "What are you talking about?" The girl demanded. "Let my parents go!" The female laughed, her hands glowing as ice encased her palms, and the crystals of ice shot at the two girls. Stella smiled and used her scepter to deflect the ice while Bloom edged around the room to try and free her parents. "Nope. Sorry girl." The female laughed, cutting Bloom's path off by an icicle, and the redhead lifted her hand to protect her face. The same red flare shot through her hand, a blast of fire melting the ice, and Bloom gasped in surprise as the woman smirked. "I knew it. Fairies are such bad liars." The redhead jumped, avoiding a direct hit of magic, and as Stella's scepter glowed gold Bloom felt pain in her torso.

The redhead flinched, opening her eyes, and she locked gazes with blue while the blonde male smiled down at her. "Sorry I didn't get here in time but the bruising won't be bad at all." He set her down, making the girl blink twice, and she stared at the group assembled. Her eyes fell to the male with fuchsia hair, his indigo eyes were too familiar, and his muscled body was holding the woman down while the glasses wearing boy strapped something onto her neck. Golden bonds surrounded the girl and she vanished, along with the boy with blonde hair. "That was Icy, a senior at Cloud Tower. Headmistress Griffin will handle it." Bloom nodded and her eyes shifted to the male with fuchsia hair again, meeting his gaze, and his breath stilled as they locked gazes. "Bloom?" He called her name, hesitating, and she swallowed the nerves in her gut. "Riven?" He nodded, his eyes growing wide, and the girl launched herself at him. "Riven! Its you!" He held her close, his arms wrapping entirely around her lean shoulders, and he let his chin rest on her head as she buried her face into the top most area of his chest. "I missed you so much." Bloom whispered, clutching his suit tightly, and Riven felt his eyes sting. "I've missed you too." He felt her shaking and knew she was crying. "Bloom?" Her mom and dad were staring at them, surprised, and the redhead turned her head. "Mom. Dad. This is Riven...my fiance." The two humans gaped, though Vanessa wasn't worried at all, and Mike frowned and sighed. "What happens now?" Stella jumped up. "We need to get Bloom into Alfea to learn how to use her magic." Riven smiled. "I can handle that." The redhead looked at her adoptive parents and smiled. "I have a story to tell you."

* * *

Bloom held her hands behind her back, meeting the gaze of the Headmistress of Alfea, Miss Faragonda was looking at her curiously. "So you're the daughter of Domino? I had thought you died. We all did." The woman looked at Bloom and held her cheeks. "My dear of course you can come to school here. We'll have your parents sign the paperwork and get you enrolled for this term." Bloom smiled softly. "Thank you Headmistress." The older woman smiled and patted her cheek. "Its the least I can do for the daughter of a friend." Bloom was excused, her parents entering the office, and Riven held her hand tightly. "I'm glad you're back." Bloom nodded and he held her pendant out to her. "Will you claim this back...and accept the marriage?" The redhead blushed and took the pendant. "Yes." The Prince smiled, holding her tightly, and the fairy slid the ring on its chain into his hand. "Then please take your ring back and accept my proposal." He laughed and nodded, pulling her into a kiss, and Bloom heard a giggle as Stella peered around the corner. "How cute!" The couple blushed, knowing they would now be pestered about their relationship, and Bloom buried her face into Riven's chest as Stella made kissing noises.

* * *

**Make sure you go back and read the prologue, it's been edited and revised, I want this chapter to make sense for people who saw this eons ago. :D**


	3. Chapter Two

**Story Name:** Begin Anew

**Author(s):** iamPaladin

**Rating:** T

**Original Posting Date:** 06/06/2005

**Updated Posting Date:** 07/30/2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or hold any rights to Winx Club characters, locations, or affiliations.

* * *

Morning had come all too soon, making the redheaded fairy groan as she forced herself to wake up, and she heard laughter as Flora handed her a cup of tea. "That will perk you up. Musa has breakfast ready." The brunette was extremely kind, a pacifist if she could help it, and Bloom had quickly become friends with her and Musa. There were five of them in their particular dorm home, it wasn't too bad, and the girls had quickly become friends. Flora was from Linphea and she specialized in plants and potions, her herbal teas tasted good too, and the brunette even helped Bloom with her own potions classes. Bloom dressed quickly, choosing to wear the outfit Riven had sent for her, and the redhead looked at her reflection as she brushed her hair. The dress was a beautiful golden color with splashes of orange and crimson down her sides, the sleeves came to her elbows and the dress itself was styled as an off the shoulder collar. The skirt of the dress flared out into a gentle drape and came to her knees, her shoes were black strappy sandals, and she pulled her hair into a ponytail with a golden hairband. On her neck the amulet hung, shining for all to see, and Bloom smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning Bloom. I see you're wearing what Riven bought you." Tecna, another of the five living here, was smirking in amusement. "Yea. I decided that since we're gonna see the guys after class I would wear this today." Tecna grinned. "It looks good." The pink haired girl used magic that focused on technology, she worked well with Riven's friend Timmy, and she was their go to on any kind of gadget.

"Don't tease her. It looks good." Musa winked, making Bloom grin, and the black haired fairy hummed as she handed Bloom a plate of bacon and eggs. "Thanks Musa." The girl nodded and began eating, Stella was talking on her phone with someone so her breakfast was getting cold, and Bloom motioned to the plate. "Sorry honey. I gotta go, its breakfast time." The four other girls eyed Stella carefully. "What?" The blonde princess was acting like nothing had happened. "Honey?" Bloom prompted, making Stella blush, and Musa burst into laughter. "Probably that brunette, Prince Sky." Stella turned a deeper shade of red and busied herself with eating. "Don't tease her. We should be glad she found someone that will please her parents." Musa nodded. "Nothing less for King Radius' daughter." Bloom shrugged. "He's only making sure that she's going to be well taken care of. I can't fault him for that." The girls nodded, falling to silence as they ate, and Musa glanced at Bloom. "Are you going to the library in free period again?" Bloom nodded. "Of course. Do you want to join me?" Musa nodded. "I'll help you look." Bloom was searching for anything on her former home, any tales or rumors about survivors, and the girls had taken to helping. "Timmy and I will search too using the UWW." The Universe Wide Web, something that Bloom had just learned about, was Tecna and Timmy's solace and wellspring of information. "Thanks." The girls finished up, heading out so they wouldn't be late for class, and Bloom glanced at the sky one last time before entering Alfea.

* * *

Cold blue eyes met with yellow and teal, the trio of witches were whispering to each other, and the guard was watching them carefully. "The bearer of the Dragon Flame is out there. She was on Gardenia when I went after the Ring of Solaria. I tried using her family as a hostage but the Specialists came and ruined everything." The brunette girl smirked. "Were you busy fawning over the boys Icy?" Cold blue met yellow. "Shut it Darcy." The third girl laughed, her hair was like a storm cloud, and Icy sneered. "If all you're going to do is laugh then you can leave. I can get out of here on my own." Darcy's laughter quieted. "We're just laughing because a bunch of kids wiped the floor with you. Sorry sis but it is pretty funny." The ice witch turned. "So are you two in or not?" Darcy nodded. "I'm in. Stormy?" The other girl nodded. "Me too." The two girls, outside the cell, stood up and Darcy cast a spell of confusion and distrust. As the guards turned on one another Stormy cast a bolt of clean lightning and shattered the lock, Icy followed the pair out, and the Trix laughed as they fled Cloud Tower to set up a new base of operations.

* * *

"Holy smokes Riven. Isn't that the dress you bought Bloom?" Brandon pointed out the redhead, the girls were sitting outside a cafe waiting for them, and Riven smiled as he strode over. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and Bloom giggled and leaned against his face. "Hi beautiful." He greeted, earning snickers, and he took his seat beside her and nodded to the other girls. "Hi Riven." Flora greeted happily, handing him a menu, and he smiled slightly in thanks. "Hi Flora. So how was school." All eyes shifted to Bloom and she dropped her face into her arms. "Don't." Stella burst into laughter. "In Metamorphosimbiosis with Professor Wizgiz-" Bloom lifted her head. "Its not funny!" Musa shook her head. "No its not. Its hilarious! Bloom transformed the Professor into a mouse and his pet cat chased him for ten minutes before someone could stop them!" The girls were laughing while Bloom groaned. "I think he hates me now." Flora shook her head. "No he doesn't Bloom. You just missed me and hit him instead." Bloom frowned. "I was supposed to turn you into a bird. Not a mouse. How could I mix up a mammal with a bird?" Musa shook her head. "We've had years of practice Bloom. You lived in a place you couldn't use magic, or didn't want to, so nobody blames you. At least you have us as your tutors." Prince Sky laughed. "Tutors? How much time do you spend working with her versus hanging out and talking about clothes and boys?" Stella blushed and Musa giggled. "Tecna, Flora, and I teach her plenty. Stella is the distraction." The blonde girl stood up. "Well excuse me then! Come on Bloom. Time to practice!" The redhead blinked as Stella marched off. "Uhh...Stella wait! Stella!" Bloom chased after, to try and get the girl to see reason, and Riven shook his head slightly.

"Come on, we better follow." The group nodded and they followed after the pair of girls to smooth over any problems. Yellow and teal eyes watched from nearby as Darcy and Stormy spied the group out. "Oh that boy Riven is kind of hot." Darcy commented with a smile. "I think he'll be the perfect target." Stormy chuckled and the pair teleported to return to Icy.

* * *

You know the drill! Reviews would be appreciated but they aren't necessary for my thanks.


End file.
